Actions have consequences, you know!
by thegrayfoxwrites
Summary: Certain actions always have some...consequences.


_I do not own Ah my Goddess, or its characters._

It was a lovely Saturday morning, and Hild sama was taking her great nephew and niece to the seaside, along with her dear grandchild….Urdie's child.

Normally, being the Daimakaichō, she would have used her remarkable power to transport herself and the kids to the seaside in an instant….but that would have required a lot of power…and brought a lot of unnecessary attention. So,she settled for using the mortal means of a train to transport herself and her charges to the seaside…and give their respective parents some time to themselves.

The train was a bit crowded, but there was some space for the children to sit down, so Hild got them settled down together,and soon all three children were chatting excitedly about the seaside, and how many castles they would build , and Hild listened tenderly, occasionally chipping in with promises of gifts to whoever built the biggest castle….and also stating that she would build the biggest castle of the three of them.

So busy was Hild on her three charges, that she did not notice a certain man close by, who had been eyeing her from time to time. His name was Mitsuo , and he was a successful married businessman in his fifties, who was tall and handsome for his age,dressed casually, and who was on his way to the same seaside town for a rendezvous with a woman who was not his wife….and that woman was by no means the only one of his er….friends. His long suffering wife of seventeen years did not know of those trysts….and always thought of him as a very busy husband and father who worked so hard for her and their two children.

Mitsuo had been eyeing Hild from the time they got into the train station, and he thought that this exotic looking gaijin was one of the most lovely women he had ever seen…exuding a raw sexiness he had rarely seen in a for a gaijin, she spoke perfect Japanese, and was even dressed in a very fetching purple kimono. He thought to himself 'if only I had not made a promise to meet Chitose,and if not for those children of hers I might have made my move' . Yet, he thought that such exotic beauty needed some appreciation from him, so he decided to give his appreciation by groping Hild while she was engaged in conversation with her children.

Little did he know at that moment that he had gotten himself into a lot of trouble with that action.

He withdrew his hand,and looked away immediately, pretending to read a newspaper he had with him. When he looked back, he saw that the exotic looking gaijin was looking at him, and for an instant, he thought she looked very angry. But she then smiled,and said something to him briefly in a language he did not catch, and then turned her focus to the children that she was with again, chatting happily with them as if nothing had happened. A few moments later, the train stopped at the seaside town, and those getting off, got off, Hild and her charges included…as well as Mitsuo…who met his Chitose outside the station. He caught a glimpse of Hild one more time just outside the seaside town's station, and she appeared to be looking at him and smiling gaily before heading in an opposite direction with her charges for the day.

That summer day was a memorable day for some people...for different reasons.

For Hild's great nephew and niece, Hotarunoske and Hime Morisato, it was a fun memory which they cherished for a long time to come. The six year old twins had lots of fun with their dear Hild-mama(as they referred to her) and their cousin Aya. They built big castles in the sand, splashed around in the shallows, ate lots of ice cream, and in the afternoon went for a long boat ride out into the sea with their Hild –mama and Aya, and even saw some really big fishes in the sea. And at night, after supper, Hild took them out for a little walk in the moonlight, then they went to bed in the small seaside resort where Hild had booked a big room for the four of them for the night, where they were entertained by one of Hild-mama's long and interesting stories before falling asleep. It was a wonderful day for them, and they talked a lot about it when they got home for days to come,much to their parents' amusement.

For a certain Japanese businessman, it was a memorable day for rather different reasons.

He and his er…friend had headed to a newly opened luxurious love hotel which had just opened in the seaside town for a long afternoon of what Mitsuo referred to as 'action'.

Alas, for Mitsuo, as soon as he and his latest got into the room, and got intimate, he suddenly found, on taking off his clothes that he lacked a certain bit of his anatomical apparatus…one which was vital to making this an afternoon to its place, he noticed he had an anatomical part that was very familiar ….and similar to what his wife and his latest had…..a lady part.

The scream that permeated the love hotel was so loud that it brought the manager running….in time to see Mitsuo's lady love leave the room, saying in an angry voice…But I thought you were a man, and on entering, saw a very shamed Mitsuo , naked, covering his groin in embarrassment…and feeling like he needed a hospital fast.

Mitsuo dressed up quickly, and rushed to a nearby hospital…which happened to be open, and a medical examination soon proved that…..he actually was a man. Infact, the doctor was a bit irritated with him for wasting his time…with his talk of suddenly developing lady bits. Mitsuo was relieved….and thought the worst was over…but unfortunately it was not.

For the next week…..every time he tried to get intimate with a woman, his male bits would suddenly become lady bits, with the woman running out of the room screaming. And it even happened with his own wife…leading her to think that he had had a 'sex change operation' without telling the funny thing was that whenever he went..no ran… to a hospital afterwards….his male organ was always back in place. And that was how it was for the rest of his life….during which time his wife left him, the ladies shunned him, his business suffered, and his reputation as a Casanova was ruined. He eventually became a nervous wreck, and ended up in an institution for long term psychiatric care. And he never ever linked his troubles to the strange woman he groped one Saturday morning on the train…nor did he ever see that woman again

* * *

 _This story originally developed as a one shot involving one of the goddesses...and then it turned into a one-shot involving Hild...and this is the result._

 _Hope it gives everyone a good laugh._


End file.
